<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collection of shitty one shots I pulled from my ass by IronicWeeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205301">Collection of shitty one shots I pulled from my ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb'>IronicWeeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harem, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, General Education Department Mineta Minoru, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is the Doom Slayer, Multi, No Beta, No Sex, One Shot Collection, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Only plot baby, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, and romance too, only grammarly and my own two eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicWeeb/pseuds/IronicWeeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayo chums, it’s been a while since I posted and I’m pleased to announce I’m not 6-feet under. This account probably is but whatever, I just write for fun anyway, and I post online to immortalize my innate ramblings of shitty plots and ideas. I’m mainly gonna be posting on THIS instead, considering I can’t keep up a series longer than 8 chapters. So sad to announce, most of whatever I’ve written is dead and is available for pick up any time by any one. Have a good one, stay safe, wear a mask, merry Christmas, and ask your parents about bestiality, it’s funny trust me!</p><p>Chapter 1- Hellwalker Hero: Slayer<br/>Chapter 2- Illusionist Hero: Mirage<br/>Chapter 3- Multi-Quirk Hero: Quirk Sight<br/>Chapter 4- The Cursed Hero: Arae (In Works)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku &amp; ARC, Midoriya Izuku &amp; David Shield, Midoriya Izuku &amp; U.A. Faculty, Midoriya Izuku &amp; UAC, Midoriya Izuku &amp; VEGA (Doom), Midoriya Izuku/Harem, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Comfort. That’s what Izuku felt when he felt the blade of his Slayer's Crucible sink into the soft flesh of The Icon of Sin. The beast let out a roar as veins of blue exploded throughout its body, like a grapevine across a brick wall. It lurched back and away from the ruins of the ARC base, causing the Slayer to stumble forward and snap the blade off. He leaped off the monster as it fell towards the ground and landed with an earthshaking thud. </span>
  <b>"The Icon of Sin has been defeated. The Invasion has been halted and the Demonic Forces are retreating" </b>
  <span>VEGA informed, his voice as neutral as ever. Izuku nodded, "Thanks VEGA," He said, before letting out an exhausted huff and collapsed against a broken pillar. He'd never expect to stop the potential invasion of Earth in only a measly 7 years. It all started as a way of vengeance for killing his mother. When he was 6 an Imp appeared in the apartment, Inko tried her best to protect Izuku but ended up dying instantly when the demon clawed her entire front side off. The only way he managed to stay alive was when ARC agents detected the Demonic Leak and found him, traumatized and scared. He spent the rest of his life from then training. It was an adventure, to say the least. Khan Mayker, The Sentinels, The Icon of Sin. It all seems like a dream, but the blade-less hilt in his hand begged to differ.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up with a groan, aching from many places, most of them he'd never knew could ache in the first place. "VEGA, can you get me a Slip Gate?" He asked, making the motion of sheathing a blade, causing the hilt to be transported into his magic weapons compartment. </span>
  <b>"Of course Slayer, Slip Gate coming in 3...2...1" </b>
  <span>And just as predicted, a blue oblong portal materialized right before his eyes. "Thanks" Izuku thanked, dragging himself towards the gate, feeling the familiar cold feeling of the mysterious energy transporting him to the Fortress of Doom, a large castle ripped from Sentinel Prime and thrown into space that he'd turn into his base of operations. "Congratulations Slayer," Said a voice that irritated him. Samuel Hayden, the ex-lead researcher of the UAC and the man who lead the ARC. The same man who betrayed him in order to keep the Demonic Crucible, the last vestige of Argent Energy. "You know Hayden, hearing that from you irks me for some reason" He mused, walking over to a skull switch, jamming in the metal skull which activated an elevator to rise from the lower levels of the Fortress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"You wound me, Slayer" </b>
  <span>Hayden responded back sarcastically. "Like I can wound you. Your just a torso." He shot back. He entered the elevator, pressing on the 5th lower floor. The elevator shaft made its way down without a sound, which is to be expected considering the entire base is powered by the Demonic Crucible and using Sentinel Technology. The doors opened, which revealed a long hallway with 5 rooms. Most were empty, rooms he didn't really need. The 3 though were very important to his well-being. A music room with several guitars, bass guitars, drums, etc. A hobby of his was making heavy metal, a great way to let off steam. The third was his precious collection of knick-knacks he'd gotten in his journey. Funko Pops of demons, random floppy discs, and even the last copy of that book about an internet funny man's dad. The last was his office...well, it was just a place where he could play Doom 2016 and other games but he also held important pieces of Sentinel History as well as a lot of research of Hell and its residences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the very end of the hall, however, was a weapon he wasn't able to get until now. He wasn't sure how it got there, but he sure as hell wanted it. A white, pristine, frame. Made from Mayker Tech, it was bound to be powerful. However, it was locked behind multiple force fields that could be opened using keys he'd find in heavily guarded areas. And he just so happened to have gotten the last one. He placed the key inside the invisible keyhole, the key disappearing as the last of the fields lowered down and the gun hovered downwards. He grabbed the gun, which whirred to life as it glowed with a heavenly light. "Despite being fake gods, they sure know how to make a gun" He joked, power walking back to the elevator to go down into his personal arena, filled with demons he'd captured to use for experiments, training, or stress relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gun did not disappoint. It tore through demons like butter. It was a laser-based weapon that fired several destructive projectiles like a shotgun at an insane rate of fire, tearing through Imps like they were wet paper. "Imagine if I had this while fighting the Icon..." He mumbled, "Dealing with those little minions would have been so much easier." The only downside of the weapon was its abysmal range, only reaching about 20 feet before the projectiles disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stored the gun in the sub-dimensional storage and made his way out of the arena. </span>
  <b>"What are you gonna do now, Slayer?" </b>
  <span>Hayden asked while the elevator went upwards. "Well, we both know that the demons won't stop at least trying to invade us." He said, "We only killed the Khan Mayker, that doesn't mean there won’t be any form of leadership. So going back to Earth, specifically Japan." He finished, setting his helmet aside as he typed in the coordinates to Musutafu into the Slip Gate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First though, I need to get someplace to live," He thought out loud, before smelling himself and scrunching up his face in disgust. "And a shower."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Izuku had taken a long, hot shower. The warm water hit his skin and loosened his muscles, wetting the soot, dirt, and dried bits of flesh and blood so it could easily be washed off with soap. The water which ran off him came off a mixture of dirt, blood, and little speckles of flesh which ran down the drain and out into the depths of space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking towards the single dresser. Izuku pulled open a drawer and picked out some clothes, luckily his sense of fashion was better than his teenage years. He picked out a black long-sleeve shirt, a light green zip-up hoodie, a pair of jeans that fit him well, and the two red shoes he used to wear. They used to be larger than his original shoe size, but he can wear them fine now. "I guess I grew more than I thought, who knew Hell would make me grow so much..." He mumbled, before looking into the mirror noticing the stubble that grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shaved it using a razor that cuts with Sentinel Energy, creating a line of smooth skin as the blade of energy dragged along his face. He placed the razor down and admired his handiwork. "I'd say I did pretty good, what about you VEGA?" He asked the hidden earpiece in his voice spoke up with the familiar smooth and soothing artificial voice of his assistant, </span>
  <b>"You look stunning, Slayer" </b>
  <span>VEGA said, making Izuku blush a bit. "I don’t know if stunning is the right word, but thank you" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way down towards the control room, walking up to the panel, and began swiping to the call function. He went into his contacts and pressed one with the icon of a familiar blond girl. The phone rang for a bit, before quickly being answered. "Izuku?!" Cried Melissa Shield, his childhood friend.</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you did it huh..." said David Shield in disbelief. They sat inside his room at the Fortress of Doom. They sat around the large screen that played a helmet-view video of Izuku's fight, ending with him jumping up and plunging the blade into the exposed brain of The Icon of Sin. He paused the video when the blade snapped and turned to face Izuku. "Well...what are you going to do now?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at him dead in the eyes, "I’m going back to Japan and becoming a hero" He said, before pulling the Slayer Crucible's hilt from his sub-dimensional storage, "After I fix my Crucible first though." He told him, fiddling with the hilt that lacked a blade. David Shield gave him a pointed look, before sighing. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stop you, so I'll give you somewhere to live and get you a scholarship into U.A-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the scholarship" He interjected, "I want to get in the same way everyone else does." David gave him an amused look, chuckling before getting up. "Of course, so go fix your Crucible and then pack your stuff. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Izuku stepped into Taras Nabad. Once more he adorned the Praetor Suit, his duel sub-machine guns in hand. He breathed in the crisp air of what was once the great capital of Argent D’nur, now left as ancient ruins. He wandered the crumbling buildings, the remains of majestic temples from long ago. A pathetic roar came from behind and Izuku quickly whipped around with one of his two sub-machine guns raised and ready to tear holes into whatever creature breathed. A zombie struggled beneath a fallen pillar, scratching at the ground and trying to pull itself out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight was...pitiful to say the least. The Slayer simply admired it, despite being merely an empty husk it still tries, clawing at the stone floors with its fragile arms. It flailed about, desperate to free itself from the heavy stone that had fallen on it, but Izuku had enough. He walked over to the demon in a casual manner, the zombie stopped before turning its attention to the armored feet of the Slayer, attempting to rip it off, but only leaving a faint scratch before Izuku pulled the trigger, blowing the top-half of its head off, only leaving the innards of the former human’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like there are some stragglers.” He thought out loud, turning around to continue his trek. “VEGA, inform the UAC and ARC to clear this area.” He asked, pulling out the metal disk he’d gotten a while back. He pulled out the hilt of his Crucible, the two items vying for each other like magnets, before the disk flew towards the blade and connected, the hilt absorbing the mysterious red energy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after, Izuku had reached the large pool of concentrated Argent Energy, the air crackling with a corrupt buzz as the pool bubbled and oozed. He gently lowered the handle into the pool, which began to tremble as it started to seep the energy into the hilt. Izuku pulled the blade out with all his might, drawing out the energy and morphing it into the shape of his Crucible. With a crackle of lightning, Izuku raised the blade up so the excess Argent Energy could seep out, the energy cracked against the air like lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, the blade drawing back into the hilt as he stored it back into his sub-dimensional storage space. “With that done, It’s time to pack my things…” He mumbled to himself, “VEGA, get a Slip Gate ready.” He said, getting back on his feet and stepping through the Slip Gate which appeared before him with a smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spooky wooky Villainous Quirk owo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izuku has a quirk that’s deemed villainous by his peers. Shit happens, some references to Shadow and Flame. You should go read it here:<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133047</p>
<p>It’s really good. Okay, I hope to see you next chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Your a monster!" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words were the first reaction from his childhood friend. A monster. A villain. Not long after that, he was shunned completely from the majority of the student body. Rumors about him spread. "I heard that hes a villain in the making..." One student whispered to another as he walked by, "Yeah I heard that too! Someone even told me that planning to use his quirk on us!" The other said in a hushed, yet still clearly audible, whisper. Izuku gripped his notebook hard, the cover scrunching up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thats not true...' </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, gritting his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thats not true in the slightest! I want to be a hero! One that makes people smile, one that fills people with relief when they catch sight of me!' </span>
  </em>
  <span>His steps began hastening, before finally arriving at his classroom. He sighed, preparing for the expected negative reaction of his arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly opened the side-sliding door to his classroom and, as predicted, they all hushed. The loud chatter suddenly cutting off as they stared at him with false paranoia. They didnt say it but their eyes screamed it. Villain. Its a Villain. He felt it. He felt their eyes burning holes into his back as he tried desperately to ignore it. He held back the tears as he flipped open his Hero Notes, one of his only safe heavens. The first page was about his quirk, he called it Mirage but that wasn't what other people called it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nightmare Fuel.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the name they gave his ability. That was the name of the quirk that causes them to avert their eyes, to shuffle away in fear when he comes close, to go quiet when he passes or enters a room. It allowed him to create ultra-realistic illusions, and even create the illusion of sensations. The only draw back was that they couldn't be erased, and that his quirk...feeds on fear. It collects the pheromones produced when someone is in enough fear, and somehow uses it turn the illusions into reality. Turning the monsters from just an image into a lumbering eldritch creature under his command. It was an amazing quirk, but a horrifying one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't help that the quirk gave him a more fearsome appearance. His fangs were larger and sharper than the average person, his eyes were a blood red so deep that they seemed to never end, his emerald hair had streaks of silver that glittered in the sun or moon light. When he uses his quirk a dark miasma surrounds his person, bringing a shiver to whomever touches it. He hated it. He hated all of it. Izuku can't deny that the quirk is incredible, but why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Why did it have to be so scary...</span>
  </em>
  <span>' he thought sadly, scribbling out a drawing of Mount Lady. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Why does my quirk have to be like this?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind cried, a cry of plea, begging for someone, anyone, to help him. To give him the courage to go on. "Oi Deku." A rough voice said from behind, making him flinch. A hand slammed down on his desk as Katsuki Bakugou towered over him, his crimson red eyes glaring into his blood red. He snatched the notebook off his desk and looked at it, "Whats this huh?" he growled, "Planning to take out another hero to add to your villain resume?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku shrank under the boy's glare, sweating furiously as he mentally prepared another beat down and humiliation. "N-no Kacchan thats not what I-" He stuttered, before being cut off by an explosion. He looked up in fear, before the expression turning into shock as he saw his notebook it Katuski's hand, smoking and the edges crumbling into dust. "Oh don't give me that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>villain." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snarled, before tossing the notebook over his shoulder and out the window, the burnt book landing into the koi pond with a splash. "Your just gonna lie arent you? Give me that time old excuse to hide your real intent?" The blond said, moving closer. "N-No..." Izuku said quietly. Bakugo scoffed before slamming down on his desk again, this time with an explosion that left behind burns on his desk. " Bullshit! If you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I deem as villainous, Im gonna beat you black and blue. Do you understand me, Deku?" He said, grabbing Izuku's hair and pulling it up so they were face to face. "Y-yes Kacchan..." he whimpered, grabbing at the other boy's wrist. That seemed to satisfy him, as he let go and letting him slump over in defeat. "Good, now don't do anything that'll get you an ass beating." He growled before stalking over to his seat, roughly taking his seat and slamming his feet up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With classes finished for the day, Izuku got up out of his seat and dragged himself out of the classroom to go retrieve his notebook. by the time he'd gotten there though, the pages were soaked beyond repair. The fish had already eaten through a significant portion of the left edge of the cover and the text was unreadable. He sat on the ground, leaned against the cement koi pond with the ruined notebook in his hand. And he cried. Izuku cried, his quiet wails unheard by the world as his peers crushed them under the false pretense of potential villainy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trudged back home, his body exhausted and sore. His mental health was more tattered than the notebook he had brought for some reason. He felt numb to the world, he wanted to end it all, he wanted nothing more than to stop the suffering. And as though the gods above heard his thoughts, he was suddenly submerged in a thick, disgusting substance. "Stay still brat!" The voice hissed as it forced its way into his mouth, "Struggling would only make it worse!" Izuku tried to scream for help, for anyone to come and save him. But no one came, his screams were muffled by the disgusting slime in mouth. In a sheer act of desperation, his hands began glowing black and he gripped a chunk of the slime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Young man!" </b>
  <span>a familiar voice called. He felt a rough hand gently smack his cheek as Izuku let out a groan, then shot up, coughing violently. </span>
  <b>"Ah! Finally, you came to! I thought I had lost you for a minute!" </b>
  <span>The voice said again, Izuku squeezed his eyes shut as he choked out the last of the dark green slime. He regained his breath as he turned to the man, "Thank for saving-" And low and behold, in front of him was the #1 hero himself, All Might, "-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku's brain fried itself. He sounded like a piece of glitched video game audio. "Young man? Are you alright? You didn't get hit in the head did you?" All Might said, followed by his signature laugh. "C-CAN YOU GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" Was that response, causing the hero to let out a soft and genuine laugh. </span>
  <b>"Later boy! But first-" </b>
  <span>He pointed a thick finger towards the puddle on the ground, it was twitching and the two eyes and mouth seemed to be in a permanent state of silently screaming, it's eyes clouded over with a twisting fog. </span>
  <b>"Did your quirk cause this by any chance?" </b>
  <span>Izuku followed the direction of his finger. Suddenly, the excited glow in the boys eyes seemed to dim. "Y-Yes sir. That's my quirk..." He said, looking down guiltily. All Might had seen that expression before, he'd seen it in some criminals who had no other choice but to be a villain. </span>
  <b>"Well, can you undo it?" </b>
  <span>He asked tenderly. The boy shook his head, "I-I cant...My quirk w-wont let me..." He said, suddenly the boy that was once so excited seemed to shrink before the heroes eyes. </span>
  <b>"What is your quirk? And don't worry, no one will have to know about this." </b>
  <span>The hero said with a softer smile. "My quirk is called Mirage...It lets me create ultra-realistic illusions, and even simulate sensations..." He told him. This confused All Might, why was the boy so guilty about it? That's an amazing ability. </span>
  <b>"What's the matter boy? That's an amazing ability!" </b>
  <span>All Might exclaimed, which only seemed to make the boy shrink faster. "No its not!" He shot back, "It's a villain's quirk! I can't cancel the illusions, and my quirk feeds on fear!" He said, "I'm a villain!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Might was taken aback. He hadn't expected such a sudden change in emotions, but he placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. "My boy, there is no such thing as a villain's quirk." All Might said, </span>
  <b>"A quirk is only what you make it out to be, any quirk can be a villain's quirk when abused for self indulgence." </b>
  <span>All Might rose his fist, which began crackling with a yellow electricity. </span>
  <b>"For example, take a look at my quirk" </b>
  <span>He said, Izuku stared in awe, he'd never think that'd he'd see All Might's quirk so up close! But the boy shoved that thought down and nodded. </span>
  <b>"My quirk is powerful, some would say too powerful!" </b>
  <span>he said with a laugh, </span>
  <b>"I use this quirk for the greater good, which naturally would make it seem to be a heroic quirk. Now, imagine if I was villain." </b>
  <span>He told him, and he did. Destruction. There would be no Japan, heck, there wouldn't be any world at all! Izuku shuddered at the thought as All Might lightened his grip on the boy. </span>
  <b>"Here, let me introduce you to someone. Hold on tight!" </b>
  <span>All Might said as he suddenly picked Izuku up, bringing out a yelp as they launched into the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, All Might. What brings you here?" An enchanting voice echoed from the door, bringing a laugh from the man as his larger frame wrapped the smaller man in a quick hug. </span>
  <b>"Ha! Nothing much, just a person you'd take interest in!" </b>
  <span>All Might said, his smile widening. The figure looked over All Might's shoulder and Izuku got a good look. The man's most noticeable features was his eyes. His were completely blacked out, it was like staring into a never-ending void that wouldn't end. His hair was a bit messy, but that was to be expected from someone relaxing in his own home. Izuku gave him a shy wave, bringing a big smile onto the mysterious man's face. "Ah! So it's about that now is it? Come in, make yourselves at home! I'll bring some tea in a second!" He said, ushering All Might and Izuku in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, they sat at a round table. In their hands were British porcelain tea cups with patterns of flowers painted elegantly onto the outside. The cups were filled with high-quality Earl Grey tea coming directly from Britain, the aroma was wonderful. "Now then, All Might. Mind explaining to the little one who I am and what I do?" The man said, taking a sip of his tea. All Might turned to Izuku with a smile, the tea cup being comically small in his large hands. </span>
  <b>"Right, Young man this person is Wraith. Ranked #1 in the Underground Hero Division." </b>
  <span>All Might said, and Izuku's eyes nearly popped out of his eyes. In that moment he realized that he was sitting with two of the most powerful people in the entire history of Heroism. While Izuku wasn't as informed about the Underground Hero Division, he knew about Wraith's insane record. 2,378 captures, of which were all highly dangerous individuals. Along with 341 drug busts, 489 Human Trafficking rings demolished, and crime rates that seemed to permanently stay around 9%-13% when one of their Agencies, Dead Men, was around the area. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was completely expected from All Might when Izuku began breaking down right there. Before the boy could fall any further into his spiral of emotions, All Might quickly piped up, </span>
  <b>"You see, This young man seems to believe that he has a villainous quirk. I'd like to get someone from the Underground Hero community to change that." </b>
  <span>All Might said before casually taking another sip of tea. Wraith gave the man a squinted look, "Alright. That's no issue, what is this boy's quirk?" He asked. Not even a moment later, there was a moment of silence. Izuku, again in response to the mention of his quirk, began closing himself in. All Might looked over and gave him a little nudge, then when Izuku looked over he gave him a big wide smile. "M-my quirk lets me make ultra-realistic illusions, and even lets me simulate sensations such as pain. My quirk also collects...f-fear. Once I get enough, I can turn my illusions into reality." Izuku told them, his voice practically a faint whisper. Wraith looked at him with a slightly impressed expression, taking a sip of his tea and setting it down, "My boy that is an extraordinary quirk. Is there any reason why you believe that it's a villainous quirk?" Wraith asked, resting his elbows on his knees and leaned in a little closer. "W-well, everyone says it is..." Izuku mumbled under his breath, most literally scooting into himself, "And do you believe them?" Wraith said as a response. Izuku didn't say anything, and instead sniffled and nodded his head no. "Then why not prove them wrong!" He announced, slamming his hands down against the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All Might, you might as well leave now because you've found someone to change that. I'll personally assist in nurturing his development." Wraith said, giving All Might a toothy grin. The #1 hero gave an equally wide smile back as he stood up dramatically, "Excellent! I'll take young..." All Might paused, before giving Izuku a look of embarrassment, "Er...It seems that I have forgotten your name, mind telling me?" said All Might, rubbing the back of his head. Izuku was smiling, ear to ear. Tears was streaming down his face as he sniffled repeatedly, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, sir." Izuku said, wiping away his tears. </span>
  <b>"I'll take young Midoriya home, and make sure to get your parents permission first!" </b>
  <span> All Might said, turning to Wraith, </span>
  <b>"I expect you'll be sending home a Training Form?" </b>
  <span>All Might asked, in which he got a nod as a response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two soon said their goodbyes and All Might launched into the air, blowing the shrubbery back with the shock wave as they soared away. Wraith watched them go and took a sip of his tea, grinning to himself as he stared at the Training Form with Izuku's signature on it. "What an interesting quirk..." He said, before placing it down and taking a sip. "Looks like I've found myself quite the fitting successor.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys hear of the Pornhub purge? Wild stuff. Twitter MAPS would have loved pre-purge Pornhub.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Non-violent AFO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi. I posted twice today, I feel bad because I had a schedule. I was originally planning this as just a story I’d write then occasionally pile of chapters but I decided against it and maybe make a part 2 or 3 sometimes. Anyway, Izuku here has the ability to copy any quirks within his field of vision. Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a gasp of pain, Izuku landed against the dirt with a dull thud, laughter surrounding him as they mocked and pointed. He gripped his bruised arm, which ached with muted pain and searing burns. A kick flew towards his stomach, forcing out a cry out of him when the foot connected. “How many times do I have to drill it in your stupid fucking head,” Bakugou growled, before crouching and grabbing him by the hair then forced them to look face to face. “You’ll never be a hero, you can’t even think or </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of being a hero. Your a quirkless loser, act like it.” He spat, smashing Izuku’s face against the ground and grinding it against the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>They soon left, leaving Izuku on the ground to writhe in pain on his own. For a while, he just laid there. Silently. And then he cried. He laid on the ground and let the tears flow freely, tucking into himself and cried on the ground, covered in bruises, burns, and dirt. He gasped out quiet whines as he shivered in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, he picked himself up with a groan, hearing some bones pop and crack as he pushed himself to his feet. The cold afternoon drift wafted into the holes of his uniform, helping subside the burns a little. “Wheres my bag…” He mumbled to himself in a hoarse voice. He looked around and saw it thrown against the trunk of a tree. His Hero notes were blown to bits, his schoolwork was scattered all over the grounds. Luckily they left his phone alone, he picked it up and pocketed it, then got to looking at what remained of his notebooks and getting his schoolwork back together.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A sigh escaped Izuku as he dragged himself home. “Stupid Kacchan…” He muttered, “I don’t know what I did to deserve this, It’s not like I asked to be born quirkless…” Izuku gripped the straps of his bag, kicking a rock in frustration. “Damn it…” He whispered. Izuku started kicking the wall, venting his frustrations out on the concrete structure. Each kick followed by a curse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was bent over, panting, tired from kicking the wall. “Why didn’t I get a quirk…” He mumbled before turning around and continuing on his path. The manhole behind him shuddered, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, then slowly turn around just as the metal lid flew off and revealed a glob of slime. “A medium-sized body to hide in!” the man exclaimed, quickly overwhelming Izuku. ‘A-A villain?!’ Izuku screamed internally, his instincts yelling at him to get it off. He clawed desperately at the villain’s body, only for his fingers to slip through and grab hold of nothing. ‘I can’t breathe!’ He struggled and began trying to vomit the sludge back out, ‘I..I cant…’ His vision began to fade as he suffocated from the slime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Fear not, kid!</b>
  <span>” A boisterous voice called as a large frame shot from the open manhole. “Shit-! This damn kid wont sit still!” The slimey mass of goo swore, “</span>
  <b>Because </b>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <b>am here!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!” The villain screamed as he started pulling away from Izuku and launched a tendril at the man. Izuku saw the fading man pull his arm back, preparing for a wide swing, “</span>
  <b>Texas….</b>
  <span>” He said, before launching a punch he could barely see, </span>
  <b>“SMASHHH!” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The villain was blown away screaming, his body exploding into splatters of goop, “a shock...wave?!” He silently exclaimed before landing on the ground with a wet slap. “All...Might?” was Izuku’s last thought before his vision went dark.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>‘...hey!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘...Hello?!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku felt gentle smacks against his face as he slowly regained consciousness. “Hey uh...</span>
  <b>Thank goodness your awake!</b>
  <span>” He announced, changing from his nervous tone back to one of confidence. “WHA-” Izuku shrieked as he shot back, “</span>
  <b>It seems that you’re doing okay, great!” </b>
  <span>He exclaimed. ‘A-A-A-A-A-’ Izuku’s thoughts stuttered, “</span>
  <b>Apologizes for getting you caught up in the encounter with a villain,</b>
  <span>” He said, swooping his hair back, “</span>
  <b>I’m usually not one for mistakes but this is foreign terrain, plus I’m off camera!</b>
  <span>” He announced. “ALL MIGHT?!” Izuku screamed, “C-C-CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?!” He exclaimed, fumbling in his back for the notebook, “Ah- my notebook is-” He found his notebook propped against the bag and opened it, “HE ALREADY SIGNED IT!”  He screamed once more. “</span>
  <b>Now I must take my leave!</b>
  <span>” He said, giving Izuku a thumbs-up as he pocketed the villain contained in two soda bottles. “</span>
  <b>You can catch me again on television!</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to the middle of the crossing before crouching down low, ‘W-wait! I didn’t get to ask my question!’ He thought, running towards the #</span>
  <span>1 Hero, “</span>
  <b>Until next time! Thank you for your support!</b>
  <span>” He said, before jumping off. Just as All Might took off into the air, Izuku snagged the leg of his pants and was dragged along with him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>He knew. He’d always known. “...A pro hero should always be willing to risk their lives,” He tried so damn hard because he knew, it was just reality. “...Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not.” All Might finished, “If you want to help people, maybe try becoming a police officer?” He suggested, “While they’re usually mocked, it’s still a noble field nonetheless!” He said, before getting up and walking away. “It’s okay to dream, kid, however, you need to be realistic.” That was all he said before he pushed through the door and walked down the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I knew it…’ Izuku thought as he walked the sidewalk, dejected. ‘Honestly, what was I expecting? For him to say yes and end up getting me killed? I need to face reality!’ He insisted. ‘Even the best of the best said it. Maybe I really should be a cop or something…’ An explosion pulled him out of his thoughts, his basic instinct drawing him to any villain attack nearby to take notes. His head darted towards the source of the noise, and his stomach dropped as he saw the familiar color of the sludge that attacked him not long ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way...he escaped?! Did All Might drop it?!” He exclaimed to himself in a whisper, ‘That means...</span>
  <b>Its my fault?!</b>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku rushed over and pushed through the crowd, before gasping as he saw the bundle of blond hair and scarlet red eyes. He pressed a hand against his mouth as he watched in horror, watching as he saw Bakugou struggle and contort against the slime’s influence. ‘I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t worry, a hero will save you!’ He repeated to himself over and over again. ‘A hero...will…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, the two made eye contact. And before he knew what was going on, his feet had begun moving towards the villain. “Hey, kid! Stop!” Deatharms yelled. But his voice was drowned out by a strange sensation running through his body. Everyone around him, he could..he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>them. Their quirks. ‘Enhanced Strength, Water Manipulation, Short Range Teleportation, Super Speed, Earth Manipulation, Laser Beam, Telekinesis, Quirk Enhancement, Minor Regeneration, Pyrokinesis’ The words flooded his head as his eyes began glowing an iridescent orange. His hands began covering over with a strange black film and crackled with a green energy, “KACCHAN!” Izuku screamed, bringing his arm back, “DUCK!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Izuku threw a punch, and the ground shook from the pressure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://youtu.be/cJs7r0TLfx0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>